Alicorn of Mischief
by Overlord Exor
Summary: The summary is in the first chapter and long story short; the Alicorn is male.
1. Chapter 1

**Overlord E: Hey everyone; Here's a new story from us, written by Dark 64.**

**Dark 64: If anyone who is reading this; GET FANFICTION TO REMOVE IT! I'M LITERALLY DYING ON THE INSIDE WRITING THIS!**

**Overlord E: Don't listen to him, it's too funny.**

**Dark 64: Funny for you, bastard. You didn't have to write it for the same little girl.**

**Overlord E: Anyway… Don't own MLP FIM but some new characters are ours.**

**Dark 64: Shoot me please, I'M BEGGING YOU!**

Intro

"_Friends?"  
"A menace to ponies everywhere!"  
"The power of mischief."  
"My young colt is an Alicorn."  
"Gilgador, Tony."  
"Wreck-it! Fix-it!"  
"The Great and Powerful Trixie!"  
"What art thou?"  
"What is your name."  
"Be true to yourself."  
"You have the same power like me."  
"Please trust me."  
"They're our daddies."  
"*moan*"  
"Order and law cannot control our hearts and souls."  
"Why can't other accept me for who I am?"  
"You are innocent! I knew it!"  
"Pa-pa, pa-pa."  
"I hate it when you lure me with something shiny!"  
"Those who refuse to see someone's true heart; are the real monsters that set us apart!"_

**Mischief: is a feeling that makes you do whatever you want. It brings laughter to one or all but causes trouble around anyone or anything. There are legends where mischief is seal away to cause no damage to any living beings but they said one being released it and was transferred into itself but I'll let this tale let you decide for yourself.**

One starry night on a path to Ponyville, was 4 Vardos being pulled by three beings; a grey male unicorn with a black and white Mohawk as the spikes formed four large Question Marks and Exclamation Marks, a black and white tail, a question mark and exclamation mark cutie mark and wearing a brace that's causing him to sweat madly with the horn length of an Alicorn, a huge dark green male earth pony with a frightful glare and a messy main and angry eyes looking in a mirror as its cutie mark and a cloaked male zebra chanting.

The grey unicorn saw a town ahead and smiles. "A town I see my brothers, a new place where we 6 can live."

The huge pony nodded and the zebra looked at him. "A place to stay is a chance; to celebrate we must have a ritual dance."

The unicorn gave a grin "Let's."

**Overlord E: please leave a review.**

**Dark 64: Excuse me, I'm going hang myself.**

**Overlord E: Get back here!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Overlord E: Here's another chapter from Dark 64.**

**Dark 64: I am going to the bathtub with a toaster.**

**Overlord E: Ignore, man… We don't own MLP FIM but the creative characters are ours.**

Weird Neighbors

Morning has come to Ponyville, tranquility and peace spread through the town except for the loud roars echo through the town, giving everypony a strike of fear and a lack of sleep. Twilight Sparkle was outside of her home with bags under her eyes and is in a sour mood "I can't take it anymore!" Spike came out crawling on the ground "Twilight… has the roars stopped?" The roars suddenly stop and Ponyville heard nothing but silence and Spike sighed in relief "Finally… it's ov…" The roars returned and double its speed which made Spike loses his mind "Aaaahhhh!" Spike fainted with a screaming look and Twilight groaned "I need Fluttershy's help." Twilight Sparkle headed towards Fluttershy's cottage with Spike sleeping on her back. When she made it there, she saw Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity complaining about the roars keeping them awake for the past 3 hours. "I am losing it! I'm losing precious hours of sleep for training for the Wonderbolts!" Dash yelled in anger. "I cannot focus on ideas for my designs because of those ROARS!" Rarity complained. "Nor can I, even Big Mac is knockin' down the fences instead of apples!" "…" Pinkie Pie said nothing with a happy face and Twilight thought it was weird "Pinkie Pie? Are you O.K?" Twilight got closer to her and learns she was sleeping with her eyes open. "She's asleep with her eyes open." The others were surprised but ignore it _"Well… I could find the one causing it to stop."_ Fluttershy suggested softly. Before the others could say something anything; a huge explosion echoed through Ponyville to Fluttershy's cottage to the Everfree Forest. The girls saw the cloud but it was in shape of an exclamation mark and a question mark. Twilight was baffled by the smoke cloud patterns "What kind of pony can create…" Pinkie's main waved by itself with no wind, her teeth started to chatter and her hooves tremble "Wavy main, chattering teeth and trembling hooves! Three never before seen senses will happen!" The girls panic and hit the deck "What does it mean?!" screamed Twilight. "(Zzz.)" Pinkie Pie was still asleep with her eyes opened and everypony groaned.

**Meanwhile at the CMC (Cutie Mark Crusaders) Clubhouse:** Applebloom was looking through the CMC's telescope. "Ah wonder what cause that there explosion?" wondered Applebloom. "Maybe it's the same pony that finally stopped those roars?" Sweetie Belle suggested. Scootaloo look through the telescope and gasped "Diamond Dogs are heading to Ponyville!" The girls gasped "Oh no, I hope it isn't the same meanies that pony-napped my sisters." Applebloom took a peek and saw something chasing behind the dogs "Wait… there's something chasin' them doggies!" Sweetie Belle took a peek "I see… a scary-looking pony, a unicorn covered in soot and… a zebra!" Applebloom looked excited "Another zebra!? Ah wonder if that zebra's a member of Zecora's family? Applebloom screamed excitedly. "Let's go help them catch those Diamond Dogs, maybe we'll get our Cutie Marks for helping them." Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were excited "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS DOG CATCHERS!"

**Back at Fluttershy's place:** "What in Equestria cause that explosion?" As Twilight was about to take off; a huge paw grabbed "*Scream*" Fluttershy fainted as the others screamed except for Pinkie Pie who's still asleep and her main was wavy. A dark coat huge dog with a white jacket, with some paw-size gems in his pockets, huge paws that can go through solid rock and a white collar with a diamond in shape of a paw as the tag came out of the ground. "D-d-d-DIAMOND DOG!" Screamed Rarity as a sofa appeared behind her as she fell on it. The dog looked confused, put Twilight down and put something in its ear "Uh… Sorry. Where sofa came from?" They were prepared to fight but Pinkie was sleep-bouncing "Wavy mane… (zzz) Something big… and worried… coming (zzz.)" Their jaws dropped and thought of a Diamond Dog is worry "Me Digger sorry for scaring ponies. Digger is looking for little siblings and me Digger is worried sick." Twilight was nervous that a Diamond dog is being nice "Me name is Digger. Me am one of leaders of Diamond dogs, me left to see mother Diamond to hear news that Digger and little brothers have new sibling puppy." Twilight and the others were surprised to hear that but the idea of baby Diamond Dogs did seem cute "Me Digger was bringing her to home to see other brothers but they left Digger while we sleep. Me Digger heard ponies and hope if ponies see sister puppies?" They shocked their heads in disagreement and Digger moaned "Oh… well if ponies see sibling puppy; yelled "Dogs rule!" and me come for them. O.K, good day." As he was about to go underground; three familiar dogs came topside. "Big bro, did you find the littaahhh NOT HER! WHAT IS SHE HERE?!" Rover screamed. Rarity got up and saw to her horror and Spike woke up and fell down in confusion.

"*gasp* YOU?"  
"YOU!"  
"YOU!"

Digger looked confused and saw something heading towards them "Uh…?"

"You…"  
"You…"

"Fireball!" The dogs and ponies looked at Digger. "WHAT?" everyone even Pinkie Pie woke up. Digger pointed over them "Me said "Fireball!" They looked to see three different looking Diamond Dogs pulling a fireball towards them. "Chattering Teeth!" Everypony moved out of the way, Rover, Spot, and Fido went back into the holes they came out and Digger snatch up Spike from the ground and jumped out of the way. They saw three different looking Diamond Dogs pulling a fireball towards the Everfree Forest as a zebra wearing wooden amulet with written runes on it, a leaves and sticks headdress and a shaman's staff on his flack and a huge scary-looking pony pulling Vardos stopped in front of them. They looked at the forest as bright lights and electric bolts released the same explosion from before, everyone closed their eyes as the after smoke cloud passed them. Something in the cloud headed towards them with glowing eye and everyone prepared themselves to fight back but the zebra and scary-looking pony blocked their way. The smoke cleared up to show a sweaty male unicorn with a long ribbon in his mouth, he saw the other to and grin "Hey dudes, I got the gem back!" He jacked his head to throw a smooth round gem that glowed in multi-colors in the light wrapped in the same ribbon there. "Your stubbornness is always we see but it's a part of us as can be." "*Happy groan*." The unicorn wiped the sweat from his Mohawk mane, it went down and sprang back up "I know but at least you got our gems back." They looked behind them to see a cart filled with gems of a different color being pulled by two young colts with light brown coats and dark brown tails that looked identical wearing hard hats "Dads, we got it back." They both said simultaneously. They smiled and noticed the female mares, Diamond Dogs and a dragon "Good morning there and… Digger?" Digger was confused until he got a good looked at the unicorn "Random? Random buddy!" "Digger pal! Pound the hoof!" He ran up to him and paw/hoof bumped and head-butted "Hey Digster haven't seen you since our childhood when my folks visit to meet Mother Diamond." "Uh-huh me Digger was happy that you teach me Digger dig good." The other Diamond Dogs and mare 6 were confused by their becoming buddy-buddy. "WAIT A MINUTE!" They looked at Rarity with confused looks as well as the other two and the younger colts. "Why in Equestria are you being friendly with this brute?!"

The Unicorn vanished in a flash and appeared in front of Rarity "Why am I being friendly with a Diamond Dog? That is a good question, but there are other questions. (He disappeared and reappeared on Rainbow Dash's back) Why are you friends with a pegasi? (D and R in Pinkie Pie's main**. D and R means Disappeared and Reappeared**) Why are you friends with Earth ponies? (D and R behind Twilight Sparkle) Why are you friends with a female Alicorn? (He lifted Spike with a black glow and went in front of the Fido, Rover and Spot) OR do have a secret romance with this baby dragon or one of the three Diamond Dogs!" he fell down and laid down on the ground as Rarity, her friends, Spike and the Diamond Dogs except Digger and Pinkie Pie jaws dropped "What are you saying?!" He got back up on his hind legs "This is the mystery I gave you, whoever answers it get a prize!" All were dumb struck and said nothing **"He's saying that just because you see Digger as a brute, doesn't mean you can disrespect him for this looks or his species. Random see him as a friend since we met when we were little kids. The answer to the mystery is… looks and species isn't everything; it's what on the inside that counts and shows someone's true nature." **Said a mysterious voice.Everyone looked around to see who said that but Random was hitting a huge gong with a mallet. "CORRECT! We have a winner! Everyone give their congratulations to my brother Reflecting Glare!" They looked at the scary-looking pony as he rolled his eyes. "And here's his prize; (He floated five gems and an ice pick, grabbed the ice pick with his hoof and picked at the gems so fast no one could see it.) A small statue of himself!" He placed it on his hoof and looked unimpressed and nodded his head. Spike ran up to Reflecting Glare and stared at his prize "Whoa… that's amazing. Can you make me one?" Random was on his head and looked heartless "Sure if… you answer two of my questions?" Spike looked scared "uhhh… O.K.?" "QUESTION 1!" He yelled in Spike's face "What… is your name?" Spike was baffled "That's it?!" He gave a big grin "No… also your species, your birthday, where you live, family and love interest but you can the last part if you want." He looked at the others and looked at him "My name is Spike, my species is dragons, my birthday is coming in 2 months, my family is Twilight, and I live in the huge castle over there." _"You avoided the "love interest" part; good choose." _Random whispered in Spike's ear._ "QUESTION 2! Are those girls your friends?"_ "Yes…" He stared at him, patted him on his head and trot away to Digger. "Well now our neighbors. I am beyond hungry, so Digger one question before my bros and family eat breakfast; (he pulled a black cloak and throw it away showing a small adorably puppy) does this little puppy is part of your family?" Digger was surprised and happy "Gem! Me am happy you safe!" The little puppy barked happily as she ran around Digger. The other Diamond Dogs and Fluttershy were smitten by the adorable puppy. "This is our new little sister? Aww…" "She's the cutest puppy of all." "Yes, yes, she's so cute!" "I've never seen a Diamond puppy before." Random rolled that gem in front of her "I believe this is yours." Gem saw in and played with it "Its hers, she dug it up near our campground when those other dogs tried to robbed us in our sleep but they woke me up and you do not want to see me unhappy." His eyes showed his veins in anger and relaxed "So are those dogs in your pack?" He pointed to the forest as three dogs cover in soot and was furious.

Digger saw them and growled at them so did Rover, Fido and Spot "No they not in pack!" yelled Digger. "Those are Looter Diamond Dogs worst of the worst!" snarled Rover. "They steal gems from many packs instead of digging up for themselves!" growled Fido. "They're bad, dishonorable dogs!" shouted Spot. The girls were surprised even Rarity to see that the dogs that kidnapped her are no worst them those dogs, steal from others instead of finding gems themselves. The Looter Dogs growled at them "Give us all your gems!" "NEVER!" Screamed Digger. "That's right; there are 17 of us and only 3 of you!" Random screamed "YEAH!" Everyone yelled except the main 6, Spike and Reflecting Glare who was nodding and pounding his hoof. Twilight was confused "Wait a minute?! What do you mean "17 of us?" Random groaned "I thought you girls can count. (He pointed at him and his siblings) 5 dogs, 9 ponies, 1 zebra, 1 little dragon and one… (He used his magic to bring something) pet skunk!" They're eyes expanded except for Reflecting Glare, Pinkie Pie the twins and the Zebra. "Trembling Hooves! A panic will appear!" "Sk-sk-sk…" The Looter Dogs backed away in fear "That's right! Sic them Screams!" The huge skunk hissed and chased after the Looter Dogs who escaped through underground. "Do not fear his powerful might, if you do not run away from his sight. It's something in the terms of layman. So says the traveling shaman of the Zebrafrica, Zeshaman." Random bowed in front of everyone "You are all welcome. Now… who wants pancakes?" Zeshaman and Reflecting Glare raised their hooves as the twins, Pinkie Pie and Diamond dogs yelling "Me, me!" Random went to his Vardos and bucked one as the others did the same; the wall fell showing black metal on the other side and brought a barrel near him. "Now normal or giant size?" "Giant size? What in Sam hill is…?" "Giant-size it is then!" He poured pancake batter on the black metal until it completely covered the plate and head to the next one until Rarity tried to stop him "Excuse me darling but aren't you pouring too much?" He looked at her with an upset look "I am very hungry, I haven't eaten in… uh… how weeks are there in 98 days?" "14 weeks?!" Twilight appeared in Random's face "You haven't eaten in 14 week?!" Random's stomach growled sounded similar to the monster's roar "That answers your question." Spike ran up to him "You mean that was your stomach was making those roars! I nearly lose my mind cause of…" Random sprayed Spike with some bottle of perfume and Spike fell asleep "My sleep potion works, good night little dragon. Oh I nearly forgot Little Miracle." He went back to his vardo and carrying a baby basket in his mouth with a baby foal sucking on a pacifier. "Oh… that why you said 9 ponies." said Digger.

Random was making the pancakes, Reflecting Glare was making juice, orange and apple with the help of Applejack despite his negative expression, Zeshaman was baking different kinds of bread with Digger's brothers, Digger brought chairs, tables and benches made of gems which surprise Rarity to learn why do they dig up gems, the rest of the girls brought in food and Pinkie with the twins bring in her welcome party supplies as Spike was used as a trampoline for the babies. "So where are your friends from?" "Family." "Huh?" Twilight was confused "Zeshaman and Reflecting Glare are my brothers. Even if we're not related by blood, it doesn't mean our memories aren't worth it and Wrecking, Fixing and Little Miracle are our kids, we adopted them." Twilight was surprised; even though their step-brothers, he respects them as family. "We're working together to be parents, though the good times and bad we managed through everything in our way. The trip around the world was worth it! Traveling through land, over the seas and in the air, making new friends and gathering knowledge, plant ingredients and solving mysteries wherever I find them." "CUTIE MARK CRUSADORS DOG CATCHERS GO!" "Huh?" "Wha?" "?" "Uh…" They looked to see three fillies trying to bring down Digger with a butterfly nets. "Hee-hee they're funny little ponies." I got the biggest one!" "We almost got it down!" "Ah' wonder what dog catchers Cutie Marks look like?" Random got lifted them with his magic and place them near the tables "Now whoever you three are, it's very rude to attack my friend." "Me Digger no mind, they very funny." He looked at the girls "Let me guess; little unicorn is related to the factionist unicorn, the little earth pony is related to the apple farmer earth pony and the little pegasus is their friend and a fan to the rainbow-mane pegasus, right?" They were surprised by his answer "Before you get surprised by his skill, finding and solving mysteries is his talent and his trill." Said Zeshaman pushing a cart full of bread. They look at his mark and Twilight remembered the cloud "Wait a minute… you created that cloud!" Random carried a giant plate of pancakes to the table "Yeah I did, I learned it from our hometown; Trusting Trades." Twilight was surprisingly confused "Trusting Trades? I never heard of that place. Princess Celestia never told me of that place. Random looked at her "Who's Princess Celestia?" They're jaws dropped in shock as Random and his family was confused "Is she that important or something?"

**To be continued**

**Overlord E: There I hope you like what Dark 64 wrote.**

**Dark 64: Where a gun where you need one because I wish someone SHOOT ME NOW!**

**Overlord: I can live with your whinnying, see ya. Oh yeah and profiles will be on my profile when I write them up if I have time.**


End file.
